1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network game which progresses with a plurality of players participating in the game in a system including a server apparatus and a plurality of terminal apparatuses which are connected/disconnected to/from the server apparatus over a network, and, more particularly, to a network game which allows a character of a disconnected terminal apparatus to move.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recent advancement on the network technology has made network games (online games) vivid in each of which a plurality of players participate to progress with the game. A system that executes a network game includes a server apparatus which is managed by one who runs the network game, and client devices of individual players which are connectable to the server apparatus over a network such as the Internet.
An RPG (Role Playing Game) among the network games progresses as multiple players participate in the game at the same time so that their player characters cooperate with one another to battle with an opponent character, or the players make their player characters battle with one another. Recently, an MMORPG (Massively Multiplayer Online RPG) which permits participation of more players is also provided.
In a game system which allows an unspecified number of players to progress with a same game via no server apparatus but through radio communications only with portable game apparatuses, normally, each player performs an operation to progress with the game with a plurality of players present as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-61253. In a network game system which allows a plurality of players to make a team and allows individual players in the team to cooperate with one another to progress with the game, a plurality of players who make the team need to be on-line at the same time to perform game operations.
However, individual players have different life environments, and are unlikely to match the timings of playing the same in real time. As a result, it is very likely that cooperation with player characters which are manipulated by other players who actually have significantly different life environments become difficult. This impairs the enjoyment or real thrill of an MMORPG which permits the player characters of other players participating in the network game to cooperate with one another in the game or to have a relationship with one another.
If a player tries to match the timing of playing a game with the timings of other players in real time to cooperate therewith among, the player cannot enjoy playing the game according to the player's own pace of life. This may decline the motivation of the player to play the game.